


The North Gale Comes Instead

by Puniyo



Series: Let Them Talk [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Lollipops, M/M, This Is STUPID, alternative universe, banter and crude language, fluff and kinks, rentboys and hustlers, sequel but also not sequel, sort of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puniyo/pseuds/Puniyo
Summary: ‘Have you found your universe, Tian?’ Yuzuru adjusts his hoodie, pulling it over his groin, hiding any vestige of the activities just now.‘Maybe.’ The newly arrived boy tilts his head to the side, the silver hoop earring dangling as he jitters. ‘Maybe I have found it back then.’‘Who is this, Brian?’ The way his partner’s voice shifts to just slightly softer, the silky deceit he played occasionally, intrigues Javier more than anything. ‘Your new promising porn actor for that on-going production about the servant who escapes the pharaoh for the nymph of the oasis?’





	The North Gale Comes Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Dear all, this is really stupid. I have two major series that I need to focus on but bunnies keep coming out of their burrows and I can't focus on anything else when they are out there torturing me. This is some sort of spin-off sequel, you might want to put it like that, and it is not on the Chocolatier series because I like the background of the characters here. Yes, take it as a spin-off. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of FICTION. Nothing is REAL. Read the tags before reading it! Art for art's sake. 
> 
> Also, Tian Tian (Boyang) needs more love <3

‘What did he tell you when I was in the shower?’ He throws the empty ginger ale can to the already overflowing green bin just around the corner of their street.

It is almost three in the morning, not a human presence in the asphalt, only spiders weaving their webs under the LED street lamps, petite threads barely visible under the creamy light, and mosquitoes caught under their trap. A few of the cars by the pavement have orange parking tickets stamped on their windshields, some with a few green and yellow strains from the fecal remnants of sprinting pigeons, the majority has both.

‘Nothing.’ Yuzuru rummages meticulously the selection of lollipops in the plastic bag from their visit just now to the closest convenient store and he choses a rather small, round one. ‘Nothing that I could give him anyway.’

‘What, your ass?’ Javier plunges his hand on the back pocket of the young man’s jeans, squeezing the firm butt cheek. ‘Since it is already mine?’

Yuzuru stops walking, sucking the sugary treat quietly as he brings his partner’s free hand to the other side of his peach. He smiles coyly, his tongue pushing the lollipop to meet the walls of his mouth. ‘Do you think you could ever own this?’

‘Have I not…’, Javier removes the candy, a trail of saliva coating the pink surface, and he licks it, the aroma of strawberry milkshake too chemically fake, ‘… tasted it? Eaten you whole?’

He nods gingerly, leaning closer until his berry scented breath tickles Javier’s upper lip. ‘And you moaned my name into me when I caught your tongue because you will go crazy without my tightness.’

‘I will, Yuzuru. I will–’, the Spaniard brings their hips together, rubbing the growing bulge of his crotch on the worn jeans. Yuzuru quickly elbows him in the ribs, not seriously injuring, just enough to make him recoil instinctively, the lollipop almost falling to the concrete ground.

‘Lack of control, that is what he was telling me.’ He retrieves the candied stick as both of them resume walking, a few meters away from their apartment complex. ‘Maybe I should put you on a collar and leash.’

‘Should we go buy one now?’

‘It might have to be customized,’ the hinges of the front door are as rusty as usual and they open with the sound of the wailing of a church widow, ‘you know,’ Yuzuru taps the zipper on Javier’s pants, up and down, teasingly, ‘for your _Pinscher_.’

‘I’ve told you it is a _Saint Bernard_!’

The young man raises one finger to silence him as he chuckles at the supposed, mocking compliment, running upstairs immediately after. The Spaniard follows him, skipping a few steps, careful not to slip and roll down back to the porch. Yuzuru’s silhouette as he hunts him from behind, is slender, narrow shoulders and wispy waist, one that fits perfectly in his embrace as he shoves him now to the wall of their corridor, just under the streak of moonlight peeking from the window of the fire escape. He steals the lollipop, flinging it to the tiled floor, the almost completely consumed candy breaking into tiny garnet crystals, and he kisses his partner, harder and harder, searching for the leftover fruit and the intoxicating vanilla on his palate.

‘Wait–’, the kisses are sloppy and messy, a nibble on the lips and tongues that are almost bitten in their surging fever, ‘back home.’

‘You love this thrill, Yuzu.’ He sinks his hand under the waistband of the dark-haired man’s briefs, grabbing the short pubic stubble and the throbbing manhood. ‘You like it when people watch you, don’t you?’

Yuzuru shakes his head as he swallows an impetuous groan, and the other man it massages more, rubbing the shaft between his index and thumb, painting the flesh with the leaking wetness. They are both so entwined in the fog of their aphrodisiac game that the heavy steps of their landlord are lost in the symphony of their murmurs.

‘Have you two no shame at all?’

Brian’s stern timbre, laced with the raspy echo of the seasonal flu, resonates in their ears, although it only registers after one last kiss of swollen lips and flushed cheeks. The Spaniard’s almond irises are almost black from the beastly lust that glimmers from Yuzuru’s own pair of obsidians.

‘If we had any, Brian, you would have kicked us out already.’

There is another person standing next to the tortured innkeeper, a boy, perhaps the same age as Yuzuru, his hair also black but it is way shorter and it does not reflect the light like his partner’s. He puts back the handler of a suitcase covered in Spider-Man stickers right next to his feet and this new stranger only stares at Yuzuru, a shy smile on his face.

‘Have you found your universe, Tian?’ Yuzuru adjusts his hoodie, pulling it over his groin, hiding any vestige of the activities just now.

‘Maybe.’ The newly arrived boy tilts his head to the side, the silver hoop earring dangling as he jitters. ‘Maybe I have found it back then.’

‘Who is this, Brian?’ The way his partner’s voice shifts to just slightly softer, the silky deceit he played occasionally, intrigues Javier more than anything. ‘Your new promising porn actor for that on-going production about the servant who escapes the pharaoh for the nymph of the oasis?’

‘Don’t drag my name into your twisted fantasies, Mr. Fernández.’ The older man offers his own handkerchief but the hazelnut-haired tenant simply wipes the boiling essence on Yuzuru’s jeans, earning him a slap right on the wrist. ‘Ghislain sent him here. There have been having some problems in J. with the Russians and he told me that you two have had _too_ much fun in the _Evergreen_.’

‘Oh we did. I could barely walk for two days when–’

‘Spare me of the details of your adventures on bed, if that was the sensible choice.’ Brian takes a deep breath, and one more, until he sighs and raises his arms in a resigned posture. ‘He needs a place for a couple of days.’

‘He can stay with me.’ Yuzuru materializes the key to his apartment almost as per sorcery and he offers to take his luggage.

There is something about that boy that intrigues Javier. Something he can’t tell what but when he and Yuzuru stand side by side, an inquietude instills in his toes, prickling the soles of his feet.

 

 

‘I hope that jasmine tea is okay.’

Yuzuru pours hot water onto a few dry leaves on a mug. The steam diffuses through the small room of the apartment, filing it with the faint scent of green oxidized leaves and a subtle flowery aroma. The stranger takes a quick sip, thanking for the hospitality as he stares at the floating white leaves. Javier refuses to partake in the oriental ceremony but he sits by the bed, observing the two.

‘Are you going to finally buy me tonight? Or should I buy you to thank you for last time?’ Yuzuru tucks a strand of hair behind his ear so he can see the earring clearly, brushing purposely the reddening patch of skin on his neck.

An acquaintance? A former patron? A lover from J.?

‘No… no. Thank you. Thank you for letting me stay here. I don’t want to bother any of you.’

He is not timid, Javier notices, the way his back occupies the whole chair and how his legs are solidly planted on the ground, the way he fixes his gaze on Yuzuru’s pretense of a good host, the lethargic but forward pace of his elbows that drags him closer and closer to his partner.

‘You never really told me you name, _Tian_.’

‘It’s Boyang. It’s nothing especial. Just–’

‘The sky and the ocean. What are you, a philosopher for nature?’

‘It’s weird, isn’t it? Maybe I should change it.’

‘I think it’s beautiful.’

Javier can almost grasp the desire that sips from the pores of the stranger and he knows that his partner is testing the two of them, bashful smirks and fingertips that dance on the brim of his own cup as if giving the promise of an endless caress. He wants to see who concedes first, who will play the puzzle of his salacious eroticism and jump into the web he has knitted the moment he had indulged in that lollipop.

The lollipop. The strawberry milkshake lollipop.

The Spaniard reaches for the curled belt by the edge of the mattress and he lets the leather end hit the floor as he stands behind the young man, trailing the metal buckle on his nape and the notch of his collarbones.

‘What are you doing, _Javi_?’ Both his wrists are caught and tied behind his back, not forceful but enough to restrain his movement and imprison him on his seat.

‘Finishing what we have started.’

Javier splurges all the candies they had brought on the table next to the electric kettle. Caramels, chocolate cubes, snowflake mints, marshmallows hearts. Lollipops, long and short ones, triangles and prisms. He picks a random one, a feather on the label and he brings it to Yuzuru’s lips, the young man eagerly tracing the sweetness with his tongue, languidly and his mouth open.

‘Does it taste good?’

He nods, a few tresses of his fringe falling over his eyes. ‘Lemon cheesecake. A little bitter like you, Javier.’

The Spaniard doesn’t return the confection but kisses the taunting lips instead, drawing the tanginess from the plumpness. Not once he takes his sight off the stranger, Boyang as he calls himself, how he shifts uncomfortably, inner tights pressed together, and his ankles beating the legs of the chair.

‘You taste so good Yuzuru. So good.’ He extends the lollipop to the newly arrived tenant, Tian too was his name, ready to soar to the sky. ‘Would you like to have a serving?’

The stranger takes a gulp, too hard and abrupt that it hurts his lungs from the sudden spasm, cutting the flow of oxygen for just a second, but he lunges forward to the young man’s jaw and chin, where Javier had just coated with the syrupy treat. He licks it, the soft, fair skin worthy of a cosmetic commercial, supple but firm, until he gains courage and locks their mouths together, a little rushed but platonically chaste.

‘Do you want more?’ The devil’s advocate is the role Javier thinks suits him best, as he keeps connecting the moles on Yuzuru’s neck with the candied ink, his Adam’s apple too. He too lavishes the earlobe before whispering to his partner in the lowest, velvety baritone. ‘This is what you wanted, wasn’t it?’

Two pairs of hands and lips, eager to please him, Yuzuru doesn’t answer but throws his head back, given them better access to the pulsing blood vessels. The Spaniard pulls his hoodie and the shirt underneath to the collarbones, the muscles on the navel twitching at the cold breeze that lurks from the gaps of the window panes. Javier is the maestro and Boyang his concertmaster as the already slave to the carnal hunger falls to his knees and tends to the maze his master treads with the lollipop, over the ribcage and up the sternum, the zest on the nipples, two budding virgin flowers that he sucks and gnaws when Yuzuru moans of approval, the armpits, musk and spicy vanilla, exquisitely delicious.

It is just a bonbon on a stick but when Javier pulls down the zipper of the jeans, a damp circle already on the cotton fabric of the underwear, Yuzuru cries as the round top meets the tip of his painfully erected manhood, the precum slightly whiter than the lemon candy. The trembling of Tian’s lips as he encloses them on the shaft, together with the lollipop, sends a wave of pleasure up his spine. He digs his nails on the back of his tied hands, carving half moons, unable to move as he buckle his hips for the extra friction.

Javier drinks of the yelps and muffled sobs as he kisses him again, his tongue looking for the remnants of the honey, as Boyang’s tongue travels down the swollen length, sucking at the balls tentatively before returning to the sensitive underside. It is a feast when they take turns, Javier, the stranger and the lollipop, each to their pace, or all three, soft and hard, tender and demandingly needy, tickling breath and torture of unshaved stubble, a tuck of a palm and the brush of knuckles, until desires fogs Yuzuru’s consciousness, all his existence reduced to his pampered erection, and he comes with the brightest smile, his semen flooding the candy with a new layer of his own flavor.

Javier finally returns it to Yuzuru’s mouth, the young man hungrily sucking his own essence blended with the tart, lemony cheesecake, his chest heaving, suffocating him with the intensity of his climax as the room settles in silence.

‘Aren’t we selfish, Yuzu?’ The Spaniard releases the clasp of the belt as he kisses the bruised spots on the wrists. ‘Having all the fun and what about us?’

Tian is still on his knees, cheeks dyed in a cadence of crimson hues and a drop of white on his face. Yuzuru’s legs are visibly shaking, still riding the ripples of the afterglow, but he stumbles skittishly onto the new tenant’s lap, feeling the bulge against his tacky thighs, his arms draped over his shoulders.

‘How long will you be here?’ The words are slurred as he talks through the candy.

‘It doesn’t matter.’ Javier too kneels behind the shivering silhouette, pressing the young man’s body between them while his fingers peel off the plastic wrapper of another lollipop, this time a dark chocolate one. He hovers it over the ridge between his partner’s butt cheeks, positioning the roundness at his entrance, a sharp hiss escaping Yuzuru’s lips.

‘Your boy deserves full service, don’t you think?’

**Author's Note:**

> Jin Boyang's name - 金博洋 - literally has the characters for 'gold', 'wide', and 'ocean'. His nickname Tian Tian - 天天 - literally means 'sky sky' or double sky if you want. 
> 
> A Pinscher is a small breed of dogs, while a Saint Bernard is a rather large breed, so Yuzu is teasing Javi about size here ;)


End file.
